Certain types of food products are especially difficult to cook quickly and uniformly. Bread is one such product. Retarding, proofing, and baking are three operations commonly used in bread making to achieve desired bread characteristics. As known in the field of baking, “retarding” dough causes a slower fermentation, or “rise,” of the dough. Dough may be retarded to increase the flavor of the bread when baked and to give the crust a darker color. For example, frozen dough may be kept in a refrigerator overnight to retard it. After the dough is retarded, it may be proofed before baking. “Proofing” is a continuation of the process of yeast fermentation which increases the volume or “rise” of the shaped dough, and an oven used to “proof” bread is often referred to as a “proofer” or “proofer oven.” After the dough is proofed, it may be removed from the proofer and then baked into bread. For example, an oven may include separate proofing and baking cavities such that the dough may be proofed in the proofer cavity before being moved to and baked in the baking cavity. Retarding, proofing, and baking recipes may include various operations such as temperature control, relative humidity control, and air circulation.